


Coffee and Pillow Fights

by orphan_account



Category: Daniplier, Markisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, Mark was scared shitless.<br/>In half an hour he would meet up with the famous (and handsome) Dan Howell to discuss the possibility of a collab between the two of them.</p><p>Who knew it would include a talk about sexuality and a pillow fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently started shipping this, Itsquiettime actually introduced me to it with their work "Wailing in the Kitchenware Section". It's actually quite fun to ship.

To be honest, Mark was scared shitless.

In half an hour he would meet up with the famous (and handsome) Dan Howell to discuss the possibility of a collab between the two of them. Dan wanted to go with the age-old Seven Second Challenge for his channel, and Mark still had to decide what the hell he was gonna do for his. Maybe a classic Finish My Sentence or a Q and A.

Mark sighed, shaking his head as he grabbed his coat off his chair. He slipped it on before he made his way out of the house and into his car.   
It was just Dan, not someone he should get butterflies over. Right?

 

When he reached the small coffeehouse they were supposed to meet in, Mark’s nerves started to act up again. His hands were shaking slightly and there was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nonetheless, he took a deep breath and stood up straighter, plastering a confident smile onto his face as he made his way to where Dan sat waiting. 

As Mark slid into the seat opposite Dan, Dan started to talk. 

“Hi Mark! I’m glad you could make it.” Mark almost melted in his seat. “I came a bit early and already ordered a coffee, but we can go up to the barista and order something for you too if you’d like.”

Mark blinked, then registered what he had said. “O-oh! No, I’m fine. Thanks though.” He cursed silently at himself for his stutter. Now was not the time for his mouth to fuck up on him.

Dan smiled softly. “Okay then. So, collab. Have you decided on an idea for your video?”

Mark blushed slightly. “I’m still working between a small Q and A or a Finish My Sentence. Though, that last one might not work with just two people.”

Dan nodded in agreement. “If Phil had flown down it would’ve worked, but he’s visiting his girlfriend in Rochester.”

Mark’s eyebrows shot up. “Phil has a girlfriend?”

“Mhm. He likes to keep that hush-hushed, so don’t tell anyone I told you, okay?” Mark nodded, albeit a bit too rushed for it to be casual.

A beat went by, then Mark spoke again.

“Do you have a girlfriend, then?

Dan laughed, setting down his coffee. “Nah. I was, and will never be, a ladies man. I’ve dated some here and there in highschool and college, along with a couple boyfriends, but ever since I moved in with Phil I never really landed one.”

The word ‘boyfriend’ rang loudly in Mark’s mind. “B-boyfriends?”

Dan blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah...Sorry if I just made it awkward or something.”

“No no no, it’s fine! I just never knew,” Mark said hurriedly, not wanting to ruin the one chance he has. 

“No one really does. Hell, I don’t even think Phil knows. If he does, then he does a damn good job not saying anything.”

“Ah. Er...sorry if this is a bit invasive or something, but do you label yourself?”

“Like gay or bi?” Mark nodded. “I’ve never really thought about it. In my mind, I’m just a Brit that likes some girls and some guys.”

“What about you, then?”

Mark’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

“Do you have a label other than straight?”

Mark was sure his face was as red as a fucking tomato. “Er...bi, to be honest. Never really told anyone, though. You never know who could turn their back on you, especially with my career and shit.”

Dan nodded. “Yeah, I hear you. That’s why I say ‘sexually ambiguous’ to a fan or something if they ask. Mainly as a joke, but also to keep it to myself.”

All too soon, the evening drew to a close, and Mark and Dan went outside to say goodbye.

“It was awesome meeting up with you, Dan. I’ll see you tomorrow at eleven, right?”

“Yeah. Or...nevermind.”  
Mark raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“Or...I could spend the night at your place?” Dan’s face was a bright red, and Mark could’ve sworn his fringe was curling slightly.

 

“Y-yeah! I mean, yeah, that’s cool. I-I’ll give you my address.”

As he scribbled it down onto a scrap of paper, all Mark could think was ‘omgomgomgDanfreakingHowellisstayingoverholyhell’.

When they arrived, Mark showed Dan to the spare bedroom as Matt and Ryan looked up from their place on the couch.

“Dude, keep the noise down tonight, yeah? We’re gonna turn in soon and don’t need-” Ryan was interrupted by the death glare Mark shot his way.

“Matt, Ryan, this is Dan Howell. Dan, these are the two assholes I live with.”

Dan giggled. “I’ve heard a lot about you two. Not sure if I should be scared or not.”

Matt looked questioningly at Mark. “What did you tell him?”

Let’s just say, that night ended without sleep and instead, an epic pillow fight.


End file.
